


How About a Stowaway?

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: The Adventures of a Mandalorian Jedi, Their Friends, and A Shapeshifter [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Major injuries, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Writer wrote this instead of sleeping, dude don’t go onto other people’s ships without asking, mando dosnt like other people messing with his stuff, my character is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: People really don’t like Tatooine do they? And Mando gets a new ally
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s)
Series: The Adventures of a Mandalorian Jedi, Their Friends, and A Shapeshifter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623778
Kudos: 14





	1. Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is my first fanfic for Star Wars, if I get anything wrong, politely temp me in the comments and I will see to it that it gets fixed

They skittered across the sandy floor, their body twisting awkwardly as they lose their footing. Dashing silently into the old gunship, they wiggle their smaller body into a hidden panel in the wall, before putting the sight on their helmet down, to check for the owner of the ship. An older Mandalorian fellow, who had unwisely left his ship in the wrong hands, left unlocked and open, the younger Mandalorian had stowed away inside. While completely avoiding the pit droids playing Sabacc outside

Their armor, spray-panted black, orange, red, and yellow, hides them in the shadows well. The only light coming from the glint of their dark green visor.

As the day marches on, someone enters the ship, not the Mandalorian, but younger and angrier. They take something from one of the panels, and stalk back off, the loud thump of their boots scares the smaller Mandalorian, but not enough to come out of hiding. The smaller Mandalorian, decidedly calling themselves Che, tucking away deeper into the paneling, falls asleep.

They wake up when they hear loud screams, and blaster fire, covering their helmets audio ports they shuffle around a bit before scanning the area again for heat signatures, looking at the now cooling body and the beskar coverd man climbing his way to the cockpit, something smaller and warmer tucked protectively under one arm. They smile to themselves as they finally hitch a ride off the Krait forsaken planet that took their parents and trapped them within the swirling sands of bounty hunting.

Unknown to them, they wouldn’t make it through the next standard rotation.

They survived on the RazorCrest for three and a half days before being found, napping, by the small green thing that the older man liked to call “Kid”.

When they wake up, they have their hand gently pulled out of its glove, and the durasteel plate on the back being chewed on, like a toy, dark brown eyes looking up at them from the floor.

They try and shush the small creature, and gently shoo it away, before it drops a small ball, made of silver at their fingertips. Che gently pulls the Durasteel away from the “Kid” before rolling the small ball away from themselves and towards the hold of the ship. They do this for a couple more days, the ball always finding some way to get back in their fingers.

They get found out on the fifth day of this happening.

They had rolled the ball, and the kid had run after it, before it made a small squeaking noise, and didn’t return with the ball, they flicked down their sight, to see the large Mandalorian standing right in-front of the crate they had hid behind.

As he gently pulls the crate away, they struggle to duck back into the shadows, their already malnourished body thinner for not eating, struggling to keep a foothold on alertness. They slide out of the hiding spot, The Mandalorian having a blaster trained on them, as they hold their hands out, shaking violently.

“Please S-Sir, I didn’t mean to do anything, I-I just needed to leave.”

“Ok then, tell me why your on my ship, and why you have my kid?”

“I couldn’t afford anything, what’s left of the bounty’s are dead or g-gone, and my parents ship was destroyed, I saw you were Mando'ad, and t-thought that I could get out that way.”

“Who are you and why do you wear the Mando'ad buy'ce, are you a chakaar?”

“N-No sir, It’s my dars, she wore it till she died, then gave it to me, as she was dying.”

“Hm, well then, you aren’t doing anything harmful, and the kid seems to like you, we can drop you off at the next planet, if you so choose.”

“T-thank you”

“It is the way, is it not?”

“It is the w-way.”

They take a step backwards, before sitting down and violently passing out. The Kid waddles over to them, and places his hands on both sides of their helmet. They shoot up again, as the kids eyes shine over his hard work. 

They struggle to get up again, as the taller man gently takes their hand and lets them sit down on the bunk, handing them a ration bar before politely taking the kid and himself into the cockpit so they can eat.

Thinking to themselves, they wonder what this odd family is, and if they will ever see them again, they smile as they take of their helmet, eating the ration bar slowly, to avoid vomiting.

They finish and put their helmet on again, wander back up to the cockpit, before gently sitting down, and drifting off to the pulled light of HyperSpeed.

DIN:

He looks at the smaller Mandalorian, their body thin and frail, and he worries, his worry present as he drapes a blanket over them and goes into the hold to sleep and eat. He looks down at the baby and gently talks

“I’m worried for them, I knew that where here, but I didn’t know how bad of a state they where in, I would have helped them earlier...”

He only gets soft chortles and cooing in response, as it closes its eyes.

He gently laughs, and lays the baby down next to him as he removes his armor, laying it gently on the shelf next to the cot, before holding the child again, cradling it against his chest he falls asleep.


	2. Adventure 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Che really needs to learn people skills, and Din needs to stop taking in strays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it’s not the last you heard of me!

“W-we should stop at Florrum, we can restock and refuel, and you can drop me off, I can see w-what I can do to get some work, thanks for having me here Sir.” 

“If you would like to stay, we can drop you off at a more populated planet, someplace not filled with chakaar.”

“Thank you Sir, I would like that very much.”

“It’s no problem, anyway, Kid here really likes you.”

They smile under their helmet as they sit down on one of the benches and start to take of armor plating, sliding it off and gently buffing the dark surface of the Beskar paldrons, being careful to not scrub off the paint.

“Would you like m-me to shine your armor? I’m fairly g-good at it” They say, looking up

“U-uh..” He responds, taking a step back

“Oh, I-I’m sorry, I don’t know the customs all that well, my parents were teaching m-me about them when they died, m-my apologies.” They say, looking away embarrassed.

“It’s..It’s fine, it’s just been a long time since someone asked to do that.”

“T-thank you sir”

He takes the paldrons off gently, avoiding any old wounds. Handing them to Che, he nods and starts back up ladder to the cockpit, readying to jump out of hyperspace. As he counts down, the ship shakes and shudders, before jumping out of hyperspace.

“Can I have my armor back? We will be landing soon.” He says, as he takes the paldrons from them, and strapping the armor back on his shoulders. 

Giving the kid to Che, he walks out of the RazorCrest, before turning around one last time.

“Stay here, if anything happens, I want you to take the kid and run, ok?”

“Y-yes I understand sir.”

“Ok, I will be back soon, I’m going to restock supplies and ammo.”

“Ok”

He turns and leaves, and Che closes the hatch behind them and sits down, rolling the ball for the kid to play with.

As they wait, they start to hear a scraping from underneath the ship, like long talons raking the belly of the RazorCrest. They pick up the kid, and start to back up, gently pulling on armor as they struggle up the ladder and place the kid in the makeshifts cradle on the copilot seat. 

Dashing quietly back down the ladder, they frantically open boxes, looking for something to use to defend themselves if needed, before hitting a button on a keypad, the weapons locker hissing open. They grabs a blaster and some ammo before heading back up the ladder, to a choke point. As they get ready, wrapping the kid in another blanket, the hatch let’s out a loud mechanical scream, something dark stepping into the bay of the RazorCrest. 

They hear things getting thrown around, before loading the blaster and readying to fire, they flick their sight down, and ready for the thing to try and climb the ladder, the thing moving around loudly, something dark seeps up from below and they shoot at it, the red laser piercing the dark skin made the thing scream out in pain as the dark form retreated, only managing to grab Che by the leg and rip them down the hatch. 

Che’s eyes go glassy with pain as they struggle to escape the appendages of the monster. Shooting wildly they distantly hear another scream, and the tightening of the limb around their leg, before a loud, painful, pop echos through their ears. They groan in pain before shooting one last time and the screaming gets cut off, the limb letting go of their mangled leg. They push the thing off their body and crawl to the ladder, sitting at the bottom, leaning against the wall.

They try and move their leg, only getting black spots in their vision from pain and shock, they look at the blaster in their hand and seem to consider something, but put it down next to themselves, as they struggle to keep control of their consciousness.

Looking at their legs, one bloody and twisted sideways, they fall unconscious, and it would be some time before Din found them, bloody and broken, laying at the bottom of the ladder. He gently picked them up and started to splint and treat their broken leg, using bacta under some of the bandages that looked the worst. Finally he kicked the carcass of the thing onto the ground outside the ship, and closed up the ship again, heading off world. They are peaceful again, for as long as they can be, in space at least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, if you can’t tell, I put more effort into this chapter, and actually put who is talking!
> 
> Standings out!


	3. Misadventures on the crest 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh a whole mood is gonna happen.

After traveling in the older mandalorians ship, for about two weeks, and in that time, their leg had been broken, partially healed, and broken again, to reset the bone. This time, they knew it had to be done, or they would walk with a permanent limp, for the rest of their life. Din had gone up to the cockpit, giving Che a moment to remove their helmet, and stuff a bundled up rag between their teeth. Shoving their helmet back on, they bang their fist on the plastisteel wall of the ship, their armored glove making a ringing sound with it.

“I’m coming, just get ready, it’s going to be painful.” He says, climbing down the hatch ladder, his normally indecipherable tone, laced with something like worry.

Che nods, then mumbles through the cloth in their mouth, before saying the same thing again, but louder. 

“Just get it over with, please.” They respond, sitting against the wall of the ship, their foot stuck between two steel plaits, used for holding cargo in place. 

He kneels down close to them, before nodding, and swiftly breaking their leg again, in the same place, shoving the bones apart, so they can heal properly.

“Holyyy kriffing hellll.” They mumble woozily, adrenaline and pain filling their body again, bracing themselves against the floor, their gloves hand smacks the floor gently, as if trying to divert some of the searing pain they feel, running up from their leg like fire.

“Hey, hey, stay with me, don’t pass out yet, we still gotta splint it again, and properly set it.” He says, waving his hand in front of their helmet, before setting his hands on either side of the break, and shoving it back into its proper place. Taking two pieces of board he ties them to either side of their leg, before standing up again.

“I’m going to pick you up, and put you on the cot, ok? I’m not gonna have you pass out on the floor.” He states, remarking that they don’t respond much, besides a small nod, noting that they were bracing themselves against the floor and shuddering. He gently picks them up, trying not to move their leg as much as possible, although picking them up under their knees and back. Their figure is small, and very light, even as unconscious dead weight. He lays them down gently on the cot, before feeling their ribs through their ratty undershirt, between their armor plates. He gently examines them, before running a hand between the plaits, trying to gauge how thin they were.

“What the kriff-“ he murmurs quietly to himself, removing his hands and running one down their helmet gently, stroking the razor sharp crest on the ridge of their helmet, before gently pulling his hand away.

“Get some sleep, I will wake you before you we jump out.” He replies, looking at them, they nod gently and slowly, as if in too much pain to care, their head lolling listlessly. 

“Great, just... stay here?” He says, stepping away, and climbing back up to the cockpit quickly.

“What am I going to do with them?” He says to himself quietly, sighing, before dropping his gaze to the small green child trying to get his attention. He coos gently, picking it up and placing it in the crook of his arm. 

“Well, at least I have you..” He thinks, the bright starlight of hyperspace blurring by as they jump from place to place, trying to escape hunters and ex imperials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I note that Che and Din are not to be shipped together.. Che is 19 in this at best. They are more like a child to him than a partner, anyway they get a wife in the next book (Go read it!)
> 
> Thanks!  
> -Standings
> 
> If Y’all like this, I may make more, this is my first fanfic on here and I think it’s much easier than other platforms (not naming names)
> 
> Standings out!


	4. Taking A Break

Hey Guys!!! I know this is new :( but I’m taking a break to write the next few chapters, and plan what I want to do with this story. Be patient, and it will come!

-Standings

**Author's Note:**

> If Y’all like this, I may make more, this is my first fanfic on here and I think it’s much easier than other platforms (not naming names)
> 
> Standings out!


End file.
